


Grounded

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Satya is salty af in this, but i am, idk why i'm continuing this, just for a little bit anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: Satya watches the one she loves fly with another.





	1. Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short story yesterday as a birthday gift to myself. Hope you like it!

It was undeniable that Fareeha and Dr. Ziegler made a harmonious pair.

Satya sat by the cliffside, her legs swinging over the edge and her hands resting on the grey barrier. Her eyes were trained on two figures diving and swooping above the calm blue sea before her.

Normally a few other agents would be watching alongside the architect, but on this day she found herself completely alone. Not that it mattered anyway. She was always too enamored with the performance on show to talk to anyone.

This had slowly become a pattern in her day-to-day life in Gibraltar; to watch the two women soar across the sky during training. Practicing aerial maneuvers she'd catch glimpses of during missions while she was stationed at the point. It was always quite the spectacle for sure.

Fareeha would rise like a proud eagle leaving only a trail of smoke behind her. Her smile could be seen from miles away. An enduring smirk that invited you in as a friend. A signal that you were in the company of a good friend.

Dr. Ziegler would be right behind her, staff outstretched as a cool blue beam connected to the other pilot. Her wings would shimmer as she glided.

She made it look effortless. Like everything she did.

She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so brave, so funny. Of course Fareeha would be struck by her. Almost everyone at the base was. 

She was something Satya could never achieve; she was _perfect_.

Every so often they'd disappear around a rock or slip far out of her sight. Despite this she could always hear their laughter ringing in her ears. They'd call to one another. Let out rallying cries. Yelled support if the other needed it. They were complete opposites to one another and yet worked like a well oiled machine in combat.

So far their combo had not lost them a mission, even if things went awry. (Which they always did. No matter how hard she tried.)

Without realising it Satya’s fingers began pulling at the light fibers out of the palm of her prosthetic. Twisting and turning the blue absentmindedly. A memory tickled the back of her mind -- seeing a flock of birds erupt from tall grass, enveloping her with the sounds of their flapping and screeching. She vaguely remembered racing home, but never could remember the path she took. What streets she traveled down. Nor the person who enveloped her in their arms, whispering songs into her ear as she buried her face within their neck.

Fareeha's whoops of laughter would echo around her, making Satya sigh.

Within a few minutes of sculpting a blue bird sat in her hand -- it's wings would flicker as it flapped, trying to fly away from her palm. Satya found herself cupping it closer to her chest, trying to calm it.

Of course it could never reach the sky. It was nothing more than a projection. It wasn't built to fly. Just like her.


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished my exams and I thought THIS was a good idea for some reason

Yellow banners lined the walls of the common room as everyone crowded around the birthday girl.

Moments before the room had erupted into a cheer when Fareeha walked through the doorway, grinning from ear-to-ear as streamers showered onto her. A rainbow of colours still littered Fareeha’s dark hair, falling onto her feet as she tried to shake them out.

Satya sat on the couch, her fingers drumming on the lovingly wrapped box on her lap. She had to continuously swallow the fear rising up her throat – trying to block the chatter out.

Ana was there, of course, standing by the cake protectively. Swatting the hand of anyone who tried to touch it – including her own daughter’s. Satya didn’t make a habit of speaking to the older sniper. She was always too frightened by those intense, brown eye of hers. Looking at her as though she were something to be wary of.

Many people still didn’t trust her – they still believed her to be a Vishkar spy sent to steal their secrets. That her claims of leaving the company were untrue.

All except for one.

Just as predictably Angela was there, nervously laughing when Fareeha came over to embracer her and kiss her on the cheek. An odd reaction, true, however Satya didn’t take much heed in it. It was probably tiredness. The doctor had worked tirelessly to keep the surprise a secret from her, and single-handedly planned the event.

She had to admit, in the short period of time she had, Angela managed to pull it off well. Fareeha hadn’t a clue about it and everything was quite orderly. Nothing was out of place nor unaccounted for.

Taking a deep breath she rose off of the couch, joining the crowd that was forming around the Fareeha. She clung onto the box in her hands like it was a life-line.

She had found the turntable online after hearing how much Fareeha liked old rock music. Satya had seen her play with an imaginary guitar along with music, kicking out her legs and rolling her head back as she sang along. She had also mentioned how she longed to play the records her grandmother owned as they were all classics.

“My mom and my grandmother were huge rock-fans,” she had explained to Satya one day on the ride home. It had been a tough mission, and she was quite annoyed at how no one on the team cared enough to mind the teleporter she had set up for them. Fareeha noticed this and sat next to her for the entire journey. “Listened to it all the time together. Naturally I was raised off of it, too. You should have seen my room when I was a teenager. It was filled with posters and CDs and old concert tickets and a few guitars. Drove my dad insane because of all the noise I made.”

“I never knew you had such a love for music,” Satya said, leaning forward to hear more.

“I could say the same for you. I heard you singing a few days ago down the hall.”

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. “I apologize if I was disturbing you—”

Fareeha laughed, reaching out to pat her shoulder. She felt the heat travel down to where she touched her skin. “You don’t have to apologize! You have an amazing talent.”

It was one of the few moments Satya felt like she was finally welcomed into Overwatch.

Just as she managed to squeeze herself into the circle to present her gift, Fareeha’s attentions were caught once more by Angela, who leaned in to whisper in her ear. Fareeha froze, turning to her with eyes wide with surprise.

Satya felt her stomach drop as soon as Angela bent down on one knee before her.

Without hesitation Satya turned on her heels and left the room as it roared into another celebratory cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my best buddy Jess (you can find her here check her out she's cool and talented: ) wanted me to write a prompt with 's birthday and I'm 100% sure she didn't mean this. I'm sorry! XD
> 
> My exams are done now so I'll be way more focused on writing. So that means you guys will get a lot more content from me. :D I'll probably spend the next few days resting but from then on I'll be a writing machine.


End file.
